OC Drabbles
by Mortania Hottersander
Summary: Mortania's life has never been easy nor has it been much fun. But these are the little moments that make up the character I have grown to love.
1. An Honest Wreck

**An Honest Wreck **

**By: Mortania Hottersander **

**A/N: The older I get, the more I realize that Mortania has truly grown into another person. She's my OC from the beautiful world that JK Rowling crafted. I own the unfamiliar, and JK Rowling owns the genius of the world we all know.**

* * *

Mortania had rifled through her old room, turning things upside down, and opening every door possible. She also had pulled out the trunk from underneath her old bed. Finally having enough of the ransacking, her step-sister and twin stood in the door next to one another while she was sitting on her knees prying up an old floorboard where she had once hidden everything valuable and important to her.

"What the bloody hell are you looking for?" Sasha asked impatiently, her arms crossed.

"Well, Sosh, I know it's definitely not her dignity. She lost that a while back." Mortaria answered her step-sister with a crooked grin on her face. Not in the mood to joke around, Mortania's jaw suddenly clenched and she was standing centimeters away from her twin's face with her wand pointed in between her eyes.

"Mortaria, shut your bloody mouth. Sasha, I can't tell you what I'm looking for because it would put you at great risk." Mortania answered turning suddenly away from the two standing in the door. Mortaria hmph'd and then walked away. Mumbling something about how rude and inconsiderate her twin was.

"Mortania, I have some unfortunate news for you, love. Being related to you puts me at an even greater risk." Sasha rolled her eyes. "So whatever you're looking for can't be as bad as me being related."

"That's where you're all wrong. It's not that your dad being married to my mum puts you at risk, it's the fact that people know I care about you." Mortania answered, her cheeks turning red.

"Of course you do, Tania…you're my best friend."

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Mortania warned shaking her head and turning back to the board.

Sasha sighed and then took a spot next to Mortania on the floor. "It's this board, by the way." Sasha peeled back the loose floorboard under Mortania's old desk. "What do you mean? That it's not what you meant? Can't you ever just answer me honestly for once?"

Mortania waved her hand and the door to the bedroom shut quietly and then locked. Mortania stood from her spot, after pulling a book out of the floor and tossing it onto the desk. She then held out her hand to Sasha.

"I haven't been completely truthful with you, Sosh." Mortania began, biting her lip in the nervous fashion that she had always had.

"Well, there's a bloody surprise." Came a remark from Sasha.

"I feel more for you than I do anyone else. I love you." Mortania answered honestly, and then ran her hand through her hair. "I just can't _love you_ though." She grabbed the book and then walked to the door. "They would kill you."

"How can you follow him?"

"He's in my life, Sasha. If the only way to have him in my life is to obey, then I will do as instructed." Mortania turned away from the door and then walked out of the manor, and left a very confused Sasha standing by the desk.

When Mortaria was sure Mortania had left, she disillusioned herself and walked next to Sasha, taking her hand.

"She's telling you the truth, you know." Mortaria spoke quietly of her twin, "She wouldn't use that word unless she meant it. She really does feel for you."

"But in what context?" Sasha whispered silently which earned a sigh from the twin of the woman who had just walked out.

"Romantically, I'm afraid. Come on, let's go get something to eat."

And with that, both girls walked out of the room and shut the door, leaving it as Mortania had left everything in her life thus far, a complete wreck.

* * *

- AN 2: I know, I should update Insufferable Know-It-All…but I seem to be stuck where that story is concerned…-sigh- I might take it down and re-write it and My Sister's Keeper. As of right now, they're both on hiatus until I figure out what I want to do with them. In the meantime, in order to get back to writing again, you will be seeing a lot of my OC pieces. Drabbles and such.


	2. Chapter 2

**Untitled story**

_By Mortania Hottersander_

Part 1:

It hadn't been a long time but it also hadn't been a relatively short amount of time either since Mortania was in Wizarding England. In all honesty when she had given birth to the twins she took off to Bulgaria in a swift hurry to live in hers and Antonin's coastal Estate, she had no intention to return. But she also had ulterior motives in leaving England, while she was away, she made newer friends other than her estranged step-sister. While she kept her newer friends at an arms length, she apparated almost daily to take part in her father's organization, quickly advancing further into the ranking-and now, she avoided her mother even more than usual and the space between their living arrangements helped with the avoidance.

Mortania felt almost free living in Bulgaria, but it was at the end of the year right before January when Lord Voldemort summoned her to his side.

"Mortania, I want you to come back to London." Lord Voldemort stated plainly, and surveyed his daughter.

"But..." Mortania began, and then was cut off.

"You should be readily available when we need you." He paused and placed his fingers together, thinking. "And your mother spoke to me about your appearance and told me she's worried you aren't eating well." he rolled his eyes at this last statement and quickly dismissed the thought. "I won't have you hiding away in some foreign land when we do go to war and Scrimgeour has only told me he'll hold your position for another month."

Mortania had almost forgotten in all the hustle and bustle that she had a position in the new Ministry. "I've been working on foreign relations with the Committee, my own assignment, father." Mortania sighed, she really hadn't had much of a motivation to work much, and had been enjoying the life of an aristocrat, privileged individual-parties, tea, socials, she had been making her face well known. Another thing that she had been doing over the past three months was developing her own charm and potion to help aid in the truth telling process for someone that had been drinking Veritaserum since birth. Why she had decided to make this potion, was beyond Grandmother Maggie Hottersander's understanding-because she might be brewing her own downfall.

When she had written Severus about the potion, he too, was befuddled and at the same time oddly intrigued. Mortania, in all honesty, had lost it.

"That's not all I hear you've been working on, Mortania, why a truth potion stronger than Veritaserum?" Voldemort looked at the woman in front of him with a non-existent eyebrow raised. "Are you in anyway assisting the other side?"

Mortania's expression quickly changed five different expressions and then landed on rage, she decided that rage was a good emotion. "How dare you accuse me of such atrocities?" She stood and slammed her fists on the table. Voldemort stood as quickly as she did and then leaned forward staring into her orb black eyes, his sickly white and red eyes boring into hers. "How could I remotely begin to describe how relieved I am that the Muggle-loving fool, Dumbledore is dead-or my elation and utmost pride that my step-father killed that damn fool?!"

"Mortania, you may speak one thing and mean an entirely different thing."

"By all means, old man, come on in my mind-I'm an _open bloody fucking book_!" And with that permission, not that he needed it, Voldemort slid right on into Mortania's mind.

About fifteen minutes later, he emerged from her mind, satisfied and intrigued all the same. She wiped the blood that was trickling down over her lip after coming out of her nose, turned away from him and apparated back to Bulgaria. As long as he seemed pleased, Mortania had absolutely nothing to worry about.

"Welcome back, Mortania." Antonin's mother was sitting in the chair in the nursery holding Aleksandra when Mortania walked in. "Has your nose been bleeding again? You should get that looked at, lovely."

Lady Isabelle Tereza Svetlana Dvorak was one of the most beautiful women that Mortania had seen, and if she didn't know any better, she would have thought that she was Narcissa Malfoy's twin sister. She was tall, thin, and very sophisticated. Her parents had raised her in France and she had been married to Antonin's father, Antonin III, by an arranged marriage. Isabelle's father was French, and her mother was Russian. Therefore she had all the most beautiful features. Mortania was glad for this, because otherwise, Aleksandra would appear to be an anomaly. Isabelle had been a god-send since Mortania had come to Bulgaria-seeing as how her Bulgarian wasn't that good, and Isabelle had perfected hers in the years she had lived there and raised her children.

"Oh, I thought I had gotten it all off my face...apologies, mum." Mortania had taken to calling her mother-in-law mum in the past few days, it was just easier and took less time than proper titles to say. Mortania had wanted someone to call mum since her own was all but vacant in her life.

"What news tonight, darling? Anything that would make Antonin happy?"

"Unfortunately, my maternity leave is up, so I have to go to work-in England." Mortania spoke quietly, and smiled a faint smile. "I know he's not that fond of England, but she's my motherland..."

"Why do you say unfortunately, you were elated that you would eventually go back to work-and I'm tired of seeing you mope, it's rather unbecoming." Isabelle paused, "Don't worry darling, I feel the same about France." Isabelle placed Aleksandra in the crib and patted her back softly, "and Tony couldn't care less about it." Isabelle took Mortania by the arm and walked with her out of the nursery and down the long hall to the conservatory, which had a beautiful view of the stars, and shoreline. "You just have to forgive Antonin sometimes, he's so much like his father. They both grew up here in Bulgaria-and are quite prone to the Bulgarian lifestyles, where we're all about status, living to the fullest, and family loyalty. We also have examples set before us by people whom are less than thrilled with their private lives."

"That's part of why he hates me living in England-my family has this old friend who dotes upon my every whim, and honestly, we're just great friends." Mortania sighed, "For the completion of my schooling at Hogwarts, he sent me a beautiful necklace and I can't wear the damn thing because Antonin flips out. Mum, it's beautiful."

"My suggestion for you is to be available to Antonin regardless of when he drops in, and he'll begin to relax." Isabelle patted Mortania's hand kindly, "I know you don't agree with that thought. However, it's just how my son is, unfortunately." She frowned ever-so-slightly, allowing her years to catch up to her what seemed to be all at once. "Mortania, I know you love him-but I also know your heart was never to be tamed."

Mortania couldn't believe her ears; her mother-in-law was saying something that most people that had known her entire life were just beginning to say. It was a little surprising to her. "I'm sorry?" Mortania asked somewhat incredulously.

"Just a premonition of mine, but you were never one that people saw as the settling down type. The impression I got from everyone at your wedding ceremony was that people were there just to see if you would really go through with it."

Mortania sat there for a moment, a confused look upon her face and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Was that _really_ what people had thought?

"Ask yourself this, Mortania, if you're questioning what I'm telling you. Did you ever have dreams of the Grand Estate, China patterns, Children running around? Or did you dream of a life lived un-regrettably? Travelling, staying in various places never the same place twice?"

"Well, to be utterly honest I was always a hopeless romantic-but I never pictured myself being a mother for fear I would image my own mother, and fail miserably. Even though Taria was the rebel she had the dreams of the wedding, children, and a doting husband."

"You never imagined yourself marrying, then?" Isabelle asked once more, staring.

"I actually thought Sasha and I would grow old together, to be honest, two spinster old ladies, living in our extremely ridiculous estates or a small cottage with fifty cats." Mortania smiled at her mother-in-law.

Isabelle Dvorak studied the younger woman and nodded, quietly. "You don't speak of your step-sister as much as you use to, Mortania, I hear she and Stefan just recently got engaged; In fact, Antonin was speaking to me about throwing a congratulatory party, inviting the two of them and Stefan's family to my manor."

Mortania's smile slid off of her face quickly upon hearing the news that her best friend had gotten engaged. '_She got engaged and I haven't heard anything from Sami, Antonin, Mum, Severus, or anyone else? After I saved her life, risked my own, and then the twins were born...' _"Oh."

"Mortania, darling, is something wrong?" Isabelle noticed immediately the change in Mortania's demeanor. What could have possibly happened to the two girls that Mortania never received owls from her step-sister?

"Well, I just hadn't heard anything about this, at all. To be honest, I got her out of a difficult situation a few months back-and she's not even attempted to thank me or give me the time of day since."

"What sort of situation, might I ask?" Isabelle looked at the younger debutante curiously.

"My father ordered two of the Death Eaters to kidnap Sasha and hold her as ransom, because he was questioning Severus' loyalty. Upon my finding out about it when they brought her to me, I allowed them to take her but kept a closer eye on her than I should have. I told her to do whatever it took to survive-including going along like she was a trollop." Mortania shifted uncomfortably. "I saved her when the Death Eater had his belt undone and she was half-dressed and tied up...I told her to leave because I was going to punish the Death Eater-however, she didn't leave and saw my Other side...the side that tortures, and kills."

"So, you saved her from being raped."

"Yes." Mortania paused, "As we were leaving she began arguing with me and then my water broke-and that's the night I had the twins." Mortania bit her lip, "My grandfather had told me to stay on bed rest but I ignored him-I almost died, saving her life and bringing Alek and Vlad into the world." She sighed, "I haven't heard from her since."

"That would be awkward. You don't have to attend if you don't want to, I can come up with an excuse for you, a meeting with the British Minister, perhaps."

"Would you? And could you ask Antonin to give me a day or two to get the manor ready before he comes to see me and the kids?" Mortania sighed, "My elf has been slacking in her housekeeping abilities, I fear she's getting quite old."

"Absolutely. Mortania, you know if you need me I'm just a floo away."

It had only been a few days since Mortania had told her mother-in-law about how she had to move back to England; already Antonin had objected, but whatever Isabelle had said to him seemed to have eased his uncomfortable feelings about the situation.

Mortania had been in England and back off and on for the last five days. Tonight, however, she was going to stay the night to finish decorating the twins' rooms. If she was staying in the manor before everything had changed in her life so drastically she would have been uncomfortable in such a massive estate by herself, but recently Mortania had grown quite accustomed to the peace that the large home brought her. All 324 rooms were empty, save for the furniture and elves. Mortania had always hoped that she'd have family stay, friends stay, and throw parties. She would, when the Quidditch Season ended, because she wanted to have everyone stay and enjoy themselves.


End file.
